A (não totalmente) Fora De Moda^~
by heterohottie
Summary: As Told By Ginger - Miranda resolve tomar uma decisão definitiva para acabar com seu amor por Courtney - A garota que foi substituída por Julieta, uma nova aluna brilhante. SÓ LEIA SE você não se importar com Homosexualismo!


***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** ((Pelo amor do santinhú! Isso não tem NADA A VER comigo! Eu sou HETERO!  
É que, sinceramente, a Miranda é muito obsessiva como vocês podem perceber pelos episódios...  
Então que tal uma criatividade? ;-D  
Gente... Tô com dó da Courtney... O_o eu amo o Toon como eu consegui fazer isso? óÒ))  
  
_________________________________  
  
~^A (não totalmente) Fora De Moda^~  
_________________________________  
  
Um dia gélido e simples, as ruas silenciosas. Mas, não era a mesma coisa no colégio Lucky Jr.  
A Srta. Zorski escrevia um aviso qualquer no quadro, de costas para a classe da Sétima Série,  
que estava entretida na bagunça.  
Ginger, Dodie e Macie estavam uma perto da outra, copiando copiando o aviso, quando Dodie  
olha para Courtney Gripling com um certo olhar de desdém.  
  
- Imaginem só... Ha um tempo ela era a maioral.... Mas agora, do nada, ela foi substituída.  
- E não foi só uma substituição, nasceu um alguem melhor que ela... - Macie continuava.  
Ginger balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- E aonde está a maioral agora? - Disse Ginger.  
- Eu não sei, mas eu irei oferecer minha mesa para ela sentar do meu lado! - Disse Dodie, feliz.  
  
Courtney Gripling, uma garota de olhos escuros, cabelos sedosos e loiros, continuava com as  
mesmas modas, mas não com o mesmo olhar. Tinha um olhar abatido que era só animado por  
Miranda, que nunca deixou de ser sua amiga. As outras? Foram para o lado de...  
  
- É a Julieta...! - Disse Ginger, quase se levantando da cadeira.  
  
Uma garota loira de cabelos longos, alta, olhos claros e sorriso descontraído havia adentrado a  
sala de aula. Muito educada com a professora, fez uma pequena reverência.  
- Bom dia, Srta. Zorski!  
- Olá, Julieta! Bom dia! - Disse Zorski, sorrindo com simpatia para a garota. A professora  
sempre gostou do jeito meigo da nova aluna. Realmente Julieta poderia ser considerada  
a melhor da classe.  
  
Miranda não queria ser excluída por andar com Courtney, pois quem fizesse isso, não era mais  
querida em lugar algum. Só que ela estava dividida. Olhava para Julieta de baixo para cima, e depois  
para Courtney, com seu jeito agora simples e descuidado, os cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto.  
Ela queria ir para o lado da nova garota de ouro. Mas, algo a fizera ficar uma noite  
em claro, sofrendo. Ela descobrira algo que fizera abrir sua mente, e ficar quase louca.  
Ela estava gostando de Courtney Gripling. Seu afeto pela amiga, agora ultrapassada, estava  
crescendo a cada vez que ela ouvia a voz da garota. Miranda batucava com os dedos na mesa,  
vagarosamente.  
  
Julieta passou por Courtney e fez uma reverência, com um sorriso, e Miranda a olhava com raiva.  
Courtney devolveu um olhar hirônico para sua sucessora.  
  
- Oi Julieta, quer sentar comigo??? Reservei para você. - Dodie disse, empolgada, dando espaço.  
- Será um prazer, pequena amiguinha... - Julieta sentou-se e as quatro começaram a conversar,  
enquanto uma pequena rodinha de garotas se aproximava das quatro.  
  
- Observe isso. Patético. - Miranda ainda estava nervosa por ter de dividir o sorriso para  
Courtney, com Julieta.  
- Bom... Deixe elas... Quem sou eu agora para fazer algo nesta classe desambientada... -  
Courtney cubriu mais ainda seu rosto com as mechas loiras. Miranda virou-se para ela:  
  
- Você ainda manda! Pare de se rebaixar, olhe só a insignificância que tomou seu lugar!  
- Escute, querida. Eu estou assim, mas logo arranjarei outro lugar para tomar conta.  
  
Miranda sentiu seu coração se encher ao ouvir ela dizer isso. E passou a mão no rosto da  
amiga.  
  
- Está mais doce do que antes... - Disse Courtney, segurando a mão da ainda amiga.  
- Eu estava me mascarando... Eu não sou durona como mostrava ser... Mas só  
sou assim com quem merece!  
  
  
- Todos em seus lugares, abram seus livros. - Mandava a professora Zorski.  
  
O tempo passou lentamente.  
  
- Eu preciso, preciso largar de Courtney. Preciso largar da minha obcessão...  
Quero me ver livre! - E Miranda parou de fazer a lição, pois desconcentrara-se.  
E continou pensando. - Preciso fazer companhia para a garota de ouro.  
  
E assim, a jovem garota teve uma idéia crucial e definitiva de como desistir  
de amar Courtney. Ela iria contar? Talvez.  
  
No final da aula, Julieta saiu com a classe, falando de uma festa que ela iria  
dar no Sábado à noite. Todas ficaram afobadas para marcar presença.  
E Julieta dava palpites de moda.  
  
Courtney e Miranda saíram por ultimo, de cabeça baixa. Miranda não quis conversar  
com a amiga. Saiu na frente sem falar nada. Chegando em casa, em seu quarto, ela  
pegou uma foto de Courtney e começou a chorar, soluçando e dizendo para a foto:  
  
- Tudo vai terminar bem... Mesmo que não termine eu te amo e vou fazer isso acabar!  
  
Ela rasgou a foto. Deitou-se e adormeceu.  
  
Acordou no meio da noite continuando a maquinar seu plano, e no começo da tarde de Sábado,  
Courtney recebe sua ligação.  
- Ah olá, Miranda. Já foi para o lado da garota de ouro? Não me esperou ontem. Não  
estou agradando, por acaso? - Ela foi direta. A Amiga quase revoltou-se e enrolava o fio  
do telefone, quase soltando-o do aparelho.  
- Pare de dizer asneiras por favor, Courtney! Só não me senti bem! Eu peço que me  
desculpe, você agradará sempre!  
- Ah sim.... Eu desculpo.... Acho que me precipitei. Ainda estou adaptando-me a ser  
ultrapassada, querida!  
- Você nunca foi ultrapassada, e uma prova é que eu ainda ando fielmente com você,  
eu, que estive do seu lado quando você ainda brilhava!  
Courtney ficou silenciosa por um momento, como se estivesse emocionada, e falou  
com a voz tremida.  
- O que quer?  
  
- Talvez, fazer inveja a todas as palhaças que não gostem de você... Sair com você,  
nos divertirmos, irmos a um shopping e passar a tarde.  
- Oh, shopping! Ha quanto tempo não vou em um... Sim, quero levantar minha  
estima e fazermos umas compras. Ha que horas vamos?  
  
Courtney NÃO era mais a mesma!  
  
- Ainda tem o seu motorista particular ou ele também foi servir Julieta?  
- Ah, não, Miranda. Isso aquela ridiculazinha não pôde roubar de mim!  
- Então venha com ele... Agora.  
- Tudo bem... Vou chamá-lo.  
  
Miranda colocou uma saia acima do joelho, arrumou seu cabelo e colocou uma blusa, com  
um casaco por cima, o mesmo modelito que ela usou quando ela estava com Courtney e sentiu  
que não era... SÓ uma amizade... Ela lembra-se da foto rasgada e começa a chorar novamente,  
no banheiro, olhando seu reflexo no espelho.  
- Eu sou monstruosa, eu sou monstruosa! Mas.... - Ela havia quase engasgado. - Eu devo  
te odiar, Courtney. Pois eu não quero ser odiada. Eu quero andar na moda, e não como  
uma antiquada como você! Antiquada... E linda... E carinhosa... Não como aquela...  
Julieta... Que só se finge de santa.....  
  
Ela lavou o rosto, e ouviu a campanhia tocar.  
- Está na hora. - Pensa ela.  
Ela vai até a porta, abre-a e sai. Fecha a porta, e vai silenciosa para o carro,  
com sua amiga. Cada passo de Courtney era monitorado por Miranda. Sua  
roupa marcava seu corpo e Miranda quis abraçá-la, mas entrou no carro.  
  
- Winston, muito obrigada por nos levar ao Shopping. - Courtney disse, mais sorridente.  
- Não é problema, pequena. Mas devo voltar logo pois Blake também precisará de mim.  
- Ah claro. - Ela encostou-se no banco, olhando para a janela.  
  
- Você está bem mesmo? - Miranda a olhou nos olhos.  
- Estou...  
  
Quando chegaram ao Shopping, Miranda resolveu colocar seu plano em prática.  
- Vamos dar uma volta primeiro, queridinha... Não temos pressa... Temos a tarde  
toda.  
- Tudo bem! - Courtney respirou fundo o ar do Shopping.  
Miranda sorriu incerta, e as duas foram caminhando, olhando vitrines.  
Passado quase uma hora...  
  
- Agora vamos comprar roupas?  
- Sim, Courtney. Mas preciso ir ao banheiro... Vamos comigo? É rápido!  
- Vamos, preciso retocar meu batom...!  
  
As duas foram para o banheiro do ultimo andar do Shopping, Miranda guiando Courtney.  
Courtney perou por um momento antes de entrar no banheiro deserto e limpo.  
  
- Mas... Por quê esse banheiro? Tem outros lá embaixo!  
- Preciso de silêncio...  
- Ah... - Courtney calou-se e sentiu um calafrio.  
  
O banheiro parecia novo e inutilizado, as paredes ecoavam os passos das duas no chão  
de piso frio.  
Miranda parou-se de frente às pias, olhou-se no espelho, e pegou uma escova, para passar  
o tempo, penteando seu cabelo.  
Courtney retocava seu batom até que olhou para sua amiga.  
  
- Você está bonita com essa roupa, me lembra a mesma do dia em que fomos  
juntas para aquelas exposições de trabalhos no colégio.  
- Desculpe, acho que deveria mudar a roupa...  
- Não... Está perfeita.  
  
- Perfeita, é você que é perfeita!  
- Sou ultrapassada, querida...  
- Não é!  
  
Rapidamente Miranda guardou a escova de cabelos e segurou em Courtney pelos braços,  
com força, sentindo sua obcessão ficar maior.  
  
- Miranda, está me machucando! Vamos sair daqui! - Courtney disse, começando a ficar  
com um ligeiro medo do ato da amiga.  
  
- Você não vai sair daqui! Nem eu!  
- Como isso? Me larga!  
  
Miranda passou um dedo pela boca de Courtney.  
- Cale-se...  
  
Courtney a olhou ainda com medo, mas sem falar nada.  
Miranda achou perfeito o momento. Atacar uma jovem assustada.  
Sua amiga!  
Aproximou o rosto do dela... Courtney não afastou-se.  
Miranda abraçou Courtney e pôde beijá-la. Courtney deixou, e retribuiu.  
Miranda se sentiu estranha, e a culpa foi pesando nela, mas resolveu.  
Depois de um beijo demorado e sufocante, afastou-se.  
  
Courtney sentiu vontade de chorar e foi lavar a boca, caindo em si.  
- Me diga! Por quê fez isso??? Eu vou embora!  
- Courtney, Não!  
  
Courtney foi até a porta, e na hora que ia abrí-la para sair, Miranda segurou-a e jogou-a  
no chão, sua culpa e sua obcessividade estavam pareo a pareo.  
  
- Me deixe ir! - Courtney soluçava, em desespero.  
  
- Não vai!  
  
Miranda foi para o chão e voltou a beijar Courtney, tirando a roupa de ambas.  
Beijava o seu corpo, e Courtney suspirava e chorava, Miranda passava a lingua pelo seu  
pescoço e dizia:  
- Não via a hora de fazer isto. - Diz ela, ao ouvido de Courtney, que estava esquecendo  
o medo novamente. E abraçou-a, entrelaçando-se com ela.  
- Você é demais... - Courtney disse, carinhosamente, beijando Miranda.  
  
Tão jovens... E tão culpadas, e tão possuídas por um amor desconhecido.  
E isoladadas de todos, tiveram o sexo que não haviam pensado que seria possivel.  
Miranda se sentia realizada, e agora passara a querer odiar Courtney, pois já mostrou  
para a amiga o seu amor.  
  
Ao fim de tudo, Courtney estava estirada no chão, e Miranda levantou-se, colocando suas  
roupas novamente, com um olhar sério.  
Um pouco depois, Courtney, tremendo levemente, sentou-se, nua.  
  
- Isso nunca aconteceu.  
- Como diz isso, Miranda?  
  
Miranda abriu sua bolsa e pegou algo que pouco se dava para perceber. E se aproximou da amiga,  
com uma mão por trás das costas.  
  
- Esta cena nunca aconteceu. Mas ficará imortalizada para ambas.  
- Miranda...  
- Cale-se. Eu te amo! Ou melhor, pude mostrar isso.  
Mas devo te odiar! E ir para o lado da garota de ouro, afinal, você não presta mais!  
Mas saiba que mesmo te odiando... Eu te amo muito!  
  
- Miranda!  
  
Foi a ultima palavra de Courtney. Miranda levantou o braço que estava atrás das costas,  
e a garota pôde ver uma adaga.  
- Consumarei o ato que tivemos.  
E estacou a adaga no peito da garota.  
Courtney começou a chorar, e sentiu sua vista escurecer. Voltou a cair no chão, enquanto  
o chão manchava-se de sangue. Miranda matara Courtney. Limpou a faca, guardou-a,  
e saiu do banheiro.  
  
  
  
Agora, Miranda estava pronta para seguir Julieta, e ser querida novamente. Livrou-se  
de seu amor, mas mesmo assim, quem sabe, ela ainda rezaria por Courtney, para ela  
saber que no fundo... Ela ainda sente carinho por ela.  
Matar por amor... Não é qualquer um que faz.  
  
***THE END!!!! (oh... será???)*** 


End file.
